


Impact

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC and Lance both do something they didn't mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gregsanderslove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gregsanderslove).



"I don't fucking _care,_ C," Lance said.

"Lance - "

"No." Lance spun around. JC was standing in the middle of the hotel room, looking so lost and plaintive that Lance almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "You didn't hear me. I don't care. I said leave me alone, and that's what I meant."

"Lance, just listen to me for a second."

"I said _no._"

"Lance, it wasn't - it's not what it looked like. It's really not."

Lance sighed. Much more of this and he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions. "Did Justin have snake poison in his face?"

"No, we - "

"Then it was _exactly_ what it looked like."

JC sighed and took a step towards Lance, hands held out in a pacifying gesture, but Lance didn't want to be pacified. He wanted to be left alone. "Look, I already said I was sorry like fifteen times, and you won't even let me explain, so - Lance, _look_ at me, dammit."

Lance folded his arms and stayed stoically turned towards the bed. Maybe if he ignored JC, he'd go away.

It hadn't ever worked _before,_ but there was a first time for everything.

"We were dancing, that was all, we were only dancing, and you know how Justin is, he's like all over you, and it's impossible to - "

"You were kissing," Lance said. He still didn't turn around.

"That's not how it was."

Lance didn't say anything, taking one deep breath after another and trying to remember that some of the rage was probably because he was drunk, that in the morning they'd be able to talk about this like a couple of adults. Right now, though, Lance just wanted JC to go the fuck away, for JC to leave him alone and stop talking, because he couldn't deal with explanations right now.

Justin might have grabby hands, but JC was the one in the relationship, JC was the one who could have seen the kiss coming and stopped it if he'd really wanted to. He knew that JC didn't let himself think about Justin that way, but that didn't mean Justin's crush wasn't returned; it didn't work that way. And if there was one thing Lance hated, it was being fucked around.

"Lance," said JC plaintively, and he put a hand on Lance's shoulder from behind.

The worst thing about it was that Lance didn't mean to do it; it was a reflex, or something, spurred by the alcohol and his anger or maybe by being touched when JC touching him was the last thing he wanted. In any case, Lance didn't even really notice what he was doing until he spun around and punched JC full in the face.

***

Justin emerged from his room when he heard the door slam, but he wasn't in time to see JC go by. He saw Lance, though, white-faced and running down the hallway, and Chris's head was poking out of his own doorway, a deep frown on his face. "Jesus, did you see JC's face?"

"I didn't see JC at all," Justin said.

"I think he was bleeding," Chris said. "No. Shit, I'm pretty sure he was bleeding. What the hell."

Joey had emerged last, too late to see anything but Lance disappearing around the corner. "They had some kind of fight in the club, I think," Joey said. "Lance was pretty fucking pissed at him in the car, didn't you notice?"

"I noticed," Chris said soberly. "Jesus, I knew this fucking your bandmates thing was a bad idea. Didn't I say it was a bad idea?"

Joey nodded solemnly, like he hadn't been the one saying it'd all work out fine. "You did."

"Well," Justin said, turning his head to hide his smile, "I guess this means they're breaking up."


End file.
